


Wanna Bet?

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: Yoosung and MC finally have their first kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while and this is my first Mystic Messenger fanfic. [spoilers] It's set after the normal ending when Yoosung couldn't make it to the party)

**Wanna Bet?**

“Come on Yoosung!” MC said, waiting for him at the street corner, carrying two suitcases with them. Yoosung readjusted the bags he was carrying and caught up with them, the light turning red as soon as he got there. MC made a face and they both laughed. It had been a few days since the party, and they decided that MC should leave Rika’s apartment immediately, lest something goes wrong with the security system again. Yoosung didn’t want them to be in there longer than they had to be so he suggested that they stay with him until they find something more permanent. Don’t get the wrong idea, they weren’t planning on doing anything, as much as Yoosung loved the idea of living with them, they had decided to take things slow. They hadn’t even had their first kiss yet, although there was a lot of hand holding and cheek kisses which he appreciated. Catching up to MC, he gave them a quick peck on the cheek which made them blush. Yoosung smiled at them but then MC had a thought. “Yoosung, when are you finally gonna kiss me?”

The question caught him off guard and almost made him drop the bags. “W-what? Where did that come from?”

“It’s just that you were telling me on the phone how you wanted to kiss me but… never mind.” MC looked away blushing.

They were right. He wanted to do it as soon as he saw them at the party, but on the way there his condition got worse and couldn’t make it. He got better since, and was released from the hospital the other day, but he was never able to find the right moment to kiss her. “I do want to kiss you! It’s just that I want to find the right moment. I am a man after all, and I need to make sure that you’re happy.”

MC giggled, “You’re sweet Yoosung, but I’m pretty sure I’ll end up taking the lead on this one.”

MC’s words made Yoosung blush again, “O-of course not! What makes you think that?”

“You’re a bit,” MC struggled to find the right word, “inexperienced? I feel like you’d shy away when the time comes.”

“MC, I told you I’m a man!” Yoosung said trying not to blush, “I won’t shy away from that, and I’ll definitely be the one to kiss you first!”

MC smirked, “Wanna bet?”

“What?”

MC waited for the light to turn green and gave Yoosung a quick peck on the lips. They missed and only hit half of his mouth but it was enough to have them both blushing and MC ran across the street immediately, not caring.

It took Yoosung a moment but he smiled and ran after them on the other side of the street, stopping them from running again. “MC, wait,” he put the bags down and grabbed both of their shoulders so they’d face him, “we have to do it properly” and he kissed them. It was also just a smack on the lips, but it was far better than the first one. When he pulled away he was happy to see them blushing like crazy and picked up the bags again. It was his turn to walk ahead of them this time, with MC blushing the whole way. Maybe they were going to do more at his house than they originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
